An unecessary death
by mariannedanny
Summary: Vampirs in LOVE!


An Unnecessary Death

"I'm getting hungry!" shouted Velma, "get me a youngster before I take you!"

Lada took off into the night in search of a young person to bring back to her master. Velma got hungry often, but would only take the life of humans once a week. She usually fed off of chickens, rats, and the occasional goat that came to her yard. She lived in a large castle surrounded by a think forest on the boarder of a place called Helsinki, Finland.

Lada kept running until she spotted two boys about her age. One was tall with shaggy brown heir and blue eyes; he seemed to be the elder. The other one was kind of short, with black hair and almost black eyes. The boys seemed lost, which made them the perfect target.

"Hey, are you boys lost?" Lada asked.

"Yes actually, we are," replied the elder of the two, "I'm James, and this is my younger brother Sam, what's your name?"

"I'm Lada, it's really nice to meet you. By the way, me and my cousin live in this forest. Why don't you come for dinner we're having vanilla pudding for desert, and in the morning I'll take you back to Helsinki?"

"Wow, I'm starving!" declared Sam in an eagerness she couldn't have imagined him to have.

"Well, let's go!"

The boys followed Lada like lost puppies, which in a way, they were. She brought them to her master's castle and showed them the kitchen.

"The food is on the counter and there are some knifes and forks in that cupboard, I'll be right back I'm just going to tell me cousin that we have guests," Lada was saying as she left the room.

The boys ate hungrily, not realizing that this could be their last meal.

Velma entered the kitchen wearing a silver bracelet a black dress that hung just above her knees, and a beautiful red and black silk scarf. Her lips were a deeper red than red roses, which came naturally for vampires.

James was the first to notice Velma. She looked about his age with jet black hair and amazing teeth. James was spell bound, she was beautiful.

Velma too noticed James, he looked stunning. He was 18 and had brown shaggy hair with eyes almost as blue as hers. She realized now that there were pretty people in the 20th century. There weren't many, so she couldn't take this one, he reminded her of her old boyfriend, but that was 300 years ago, and he was dead by now. She couldn't kill James, and she wanted him for herself. The only way to do that would be to give him the gift of immortality.

"Come James, I want to show you something." Velma's voice echoed in James' ears, it didn't cross him mind that he never told her his name, he didn't even know hers, but he still followed.

She led him into the sitting room where some music was coming out of a radio. The music was soft and relaxing.

"Would you die tonight for love?" Velma asked, "I'm giving you an option I never had. I can give you eternal life, just say the word."

James was a bit shocked, but he thought immortality would be fun. "I am giving you my word," said James, "I would like to be immortal."

In a movement too fast for the human eye to see Velma sunk her teeth in to his neck and drew enough blood to weaken him, but not enough to kill him. While he was lying sprawled on the floor in pain, she bit into her own wrist and let her blood drip into his mouth, he drank her blood until she pulled her arm away.

As Velma pulled her wrist away from James' mouth, he felt a pain start in his head and gradually work its way down to his toes. He was not violently shaking on the floor, and his breathing became hard.

"Don't worry, just relax, it's your body dying. When it's over you will no longer feel pain." Velma's words were comforting him, and he did calm down. Almost as soon as he did, the pain left him. His teeth transformed into pearly white fangs, and his skin's pigment dropped to an almost sickly white.

"When can I feast?" came James' beautiful new voice, "I'm starving!"

Velma brought Sam to see his brother, but what he saw was a new man, a man that showed no mercy, James fed off of his younger brother as if he hadn't had food in a month, but as soon as he sunk his teeth into Sam's neck he heard the beating of two drums he later found out that the noise he heard was his heart beating in tune with Sam's and then Sam's slowly stopping. James pulled away before Sam's dead body could pull him into death.

Lada ran into the room holding a sealed envelope. She quickly handed it to Velma and ran out of the room.

Velma opened the envelope and inside was a letter asking if she had seen James or Sam. It had a picture of the two of them by a tree. It also said that they knew she was a vampire, and if she didn't give them back their sons they would hunt her down.

"We must leave James," said Velma franticly, "they know what we are, it's midnight now, they'll be here in the morning, and we must leave!"

Velma grabbed some clothing while James grabbed his black leather jacket and they were off.

James was still new to being a vampire so Velma helped him fly. They flew for three hours to Paris where they met up with some of Velma's friends. They were never seen or heard of again.

Unfortunately, Lada wasn't so lucky. When the search party came, they thought Lada was the vampire, and she was burned alive.

I came to know this story because I was the one that held Lada down; I was the one that found her last letter. She knew she would die in the morning, and only after I killed her did I realize...

She was INOCENT!

THE END


End file.
